Transmitting digital image files between two devices is well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,144 to Mauro et al., an electronic camera communicates directly with a computer through the use of infrared light beams. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,159 to Parulski et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,037 to Reele et al., an Rf communication link is disclosed for transferring digital image files between two devices. However, these devices transmit their data with a determinate path and in real time. For example, they either communicate directly with a second designated device or indirectly via a fixed position repeater or base station. The infrastructure associated with these fixed position repeaters is expensive and repeater stations are designed to have a determinate path to another repeater, if necessary, before reaching a second designated device. Furthermore, repeating stations have no need to queue data transmissions.